malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Billboard Girl
The Billboard Girl is an unnamed character who appeared in the episode Billboard. She is a model who was seen on a billboard, advertising a strip club. She is portrayed by Jenifer Lyons. Biography On their way home, The Wilkersons passed by a billboard with a picture of a stripper on it. Every male in the car was staring at her, including even Jamie, but Lois was completely oblivious to the billboard and the fact that the guys were staring at it. Later, Malcolm, Dewey, and Reese decided to take advantage of the billboard by going up there, late at night and spray painting something funny on it. While Malcolm and Dewey were pondering what kind of vandalism to create, Reese went right on ahead and spray painted a speech bubble for her, saying "I want Reese." Reese was almost done with the sentence until a pain can fell off the billboard and landed on the car of Lois Wilkerson, who was walking out of one of the circuit stores just at that time. The lights to the billboard came on, exposing the trio to Lois and everyone else who was walking by at that time. They were about to be in huge trouble, but Malcolm quickly thought of a genius plan to make it look like they were doing something good. He used the spray paint bottle to "finish" the unfinished sentence that Reese was making. Reese had spray painted "I want Re" before he had to stop, and so Malcolm changed it to "I want Respect" and claimed that this was done in protest against women oppression. Lois did not buy the act, but everyone else around her did and it was only a short matter of time before a crowd of feminists were in the area, making their "campaign" even bigger. While the boys were up there, they talked among themselves, discussing what they really thought about women's rights. Malcolm and Dewey were pretty neutral, but Reese said that every woman who is offended by the sexualizing portrayals of women is really just jealous of those sexualized depictions being more attractive than they are. This came as a shock to Malcolm and Dewey. They all went to sleep up there and Reese had a dream about the billboard girl. She was the same size she was on the board and the environment they were in was a backdrop of the same colors they used in the background of the billboard. The girl talked to Reese, saying a bunch of sexual things to him, which are pretty much the same things all strippers would say and the same things that all horny teenage boys would think of them saying. She continued to talk to him about this, but then started saying that he's not going to get a real girlfriend because he's just going to spend his entire life being a misogynistic pervert who goes to strip clubs and sees women as nothing but what they're portrayed as in porn. Reese the woke up and changed his mind about the protest and so he, and the other boys went back down from the billboard again, much to the dismay of the feminists and much to the rightful punishment of themselves. Appearance Billboard Girl is a hot, sexy girl with long, blonde hair. She wears a black bikini and make up, which consists of black mascara and dark pink lipstick. Personality Billboard Girl is a completely mindless sexual deviant, who thinks about nothing but using sex to please men, the way a typical stripper would. Although she seems to have completely bowed down to the patriarchy, she actually does this job for a living, because she works for money. She also has a firm grasp on the fact that she's being a slave to men, but she knows that every misogynistic guy that uses her, is deep down, really just a sad, lonely guy, who is unable to get a real girlfriend and therefore, unable to get a real life, so they make up for it, by going to the strip club and having sex with her. Being aware of this, she is able to use her sexuality as a way of controlling the ones in control, so that they can give her money. She may not have the best job, but she sure is doing good at it. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female